buren_entertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Xerxes Pride of Rome
Early Life: Born on June 2001 in Chicago, IL Atlas Rand was a member of the Neo-Roman Order from his kidnapping in August 2001 to his splintering from the order in 2089. During his childhood Atlas was abused by his adopted father Gaius Octavius both physically and mentally such having carvings placed onto his skin as punishment for not worshiping Rome but rather respecting it. Brazilian Revolution: He was sent to South America at the age of 19 in 2020 to kill the Brazilian Revolutionary army's leadership and take command of its army to establish a new Roman Empire. By 2025 Atlas was successful however his lover Caroline Casdin, rigged his plane before he could accept his crowning as Emperor of the Brazilian Empire. Rushed back to America to get cybernetic implants and genetic mutations to keep him alive, Shaun Harkness became the Emperor of Brazil forcing Atlas to take the title Xerxes Pride of Rome to show that he was no longer the man he fought along side with after wishing to wipe out those he suspected in his assassination despite a lack of evidence. Pride of Rome: When sending mercenaries to claim the moon from remnants of Duri's military forces still present and criminals that got free from American hands he became emperor of the moon with a far right economic policy and mixed social policies. When assisting his mercenaries in the Battle for Decorum a Duri soldier blew up a building and the impact disfigured his face. Outraged he brutally killed the soldier with a hatchet before fleeing to have his face cut off and be replaced with a replica made of metal. After destroying all that opposed Xerxes, he executed anyone that wasn't with Persia Technology turned Decorum into the capital of his empire announcing to Earth that the moon had a military, space station, and weapons of mass destruction to ensure their sovereignty as a nation. Burial of Earth: By the events of Burial of Earth, Xerxes had turned the moon from a wasteland filled with violence and dystopia into a civilized empire for his company Persia Technology. Infused with a nuclear generator, he obtained the ability to fire electricity from any part of his body. Xerxes and his supporters were trapped in a West German department store called Felix's after trying to start a revolution to unite East and West Germany against both America and the Soviet Union. He finds children trying to sneak in and threatens Caroline who is hunting to finish him off that if she doesn't free him then his supporters will eat them. Portrayed by C. Edward Vaandering Appeared in Burial of Earth Mentioned in I Hate Fortnite Dances Notes Given by his ideas to unite humanity and enslave all non humans it shows that he paved the way for the Oddesian Empire's establishment one thousand years after Xerxes has written a book called "The Perfect Society". If true then John Vanshults had idolized the Pride of Rome and attempted to achieve what the book had promised. Even Persia Technology's logo and Xerxes' outfit show similar colors to the Oddesian flag.